1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carafe and, more particularly, to a carafe having two liquid dispensing systems.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Carafes are generally well know. One type of carafe is used in coffee makers such as under-cabinet mounted coffee makers. The carafe is removed from the coffee maker and tilted to pour brewed coffee from a pour spout of the carafe.
There is a desire to provide a new type of carafe which can dispense liquid in two different fashions. More specifically, there is a desire to provide a coffee maker carafe which can be removed from the coffee maker and tilted to pour brewed coffee similar to a conventional coffee maker carafe, but which can also dispense brewed coffee without having to be removed from the coffee maker, such as when dispensing a single serving of brewed coffee into a cup or mug.